The Girl Who Lost Her Words
by Youkoku Tomomi
Summary: "... biar ku tebak, kau pasti kehilangan kata-katamu lagi 'kan?" / "... Saat aku melihatmu, kata-kata yang ingin aku lontarkan tiba-tiba menghilang." / Maaf, gak jago bikin summary :' / NaruHina / Read and Review, please? ;)


**Disclaimer **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre **: Romance, Friendship

**Warning **: AU, OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, dll.

Story line by **Piami**

* * *

**The Girl Who Lost Her Words**

Seorang pemuda bermata biru cerah dengan rambut kuning jabriknya tengah duduk di café sambil memperhatikan kedua temannya yang berada dihadapannya. Uzumaki Naruto, namanya. Tak lama kemudian ia menjambak rambut jabriknya dengan frustasi sembari menatap Sasuke dan Sakura, dua temannya yang sangat dekat dan perhatian terhadap Naruto.

"Arggh, _teme! _Apa yang harus ku lakukan-_ttebayo_?!" Naruto bertanya penuh harap pada temannya yang bermata _onyx _itu. Sedangkan ia, Sasuke, hanya menggidikkan bahu dan kembali menyeruput jus tomat kesukannya.

Setelah mendapat balasan 'abstrak' dari Sasuke, ia menatap Sakura yang berada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan.." Sakura yang sudah tidak kuat akan kelakuan temannya, menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Pfft.. Naruto, jika kau menyukainya katakan saja."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan, Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membatunmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ingat, untuk yang terakhir kali." Ucap Sakura menekankan dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Oke!"

-oOo-

Jam pelajaran hari ini terasa begitu lambat bagi seorang pemuda berkulit tan itu. Hatinya sudah tak sabar untuk segera merapikan buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Juga ia tak sabar untuk segera menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya pada seorang gadis yang menjadi incarannya.

Gadis dengan mata _amethyst_-nya yang begitu menenangkan. Surai indigonya yang begitu indah. Dan hatinya yang begitu lembut, bak seorang putri kerajaan. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat mata _sapphier-_nya memperhatikan sang gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Bahkan namanya pun terasa menenangkan hati.

Saat nama Hinata masuk dalam pikirannya, ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harus dihafalkannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah hafal, hanya saja ia takut lupa saat berbicara nantinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, bel pulang berbunyi. Guru yang sedari tadi asyik berdiri sambil mengajar, kini ia berada dimejanya tengah merapikan barang bawaannya. Murid-murid pun terlihat sama seperti sang guru. Mereka sedang merapikan alat-alat tulis sambil sesekali mengobrol pada teman yang berada didekatnya.

"Naruto! Sampai kapan kau akan melamun?" Ucap seseorang bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya, menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Kiba! Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Habisnya kau seperti orang bodoh yang sedang melamun. Kau mau pulang bareng?"

"Hey! Aku tidak bodoh-_ttebayo_," Naruto mendengus kesal. "Aku ada urusan mendadak, _jaa_."

-oOo-

Kini Naruto sedang mencari gadis yang sudah lama meracuni pikirannya. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai dirinya.

Ia sudah mencari gadis itu disetiap ruangan yang ada di sekolah. Dari tempat kesukaan sang gadis, taman dan perpustakaan, lalu berpindah pada tempat-tempat yang lainnya. Bahkan ia sempat menunggu di depan toilet wanita, kalau-kalau Hinata sedang berada ditoilet. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, Naruto beranjak pergi untuk mencari Hinata ke tempat lain.

Namun hasilnya selalu sama. Nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sang gadis.

_Apakah Hinata sakit?_ pikir Naruto. Memang, Naruto tidak sekelas dengan Hinata. Hinata berada di kelas 11-1 sedangkan dirinya berada di kelas 11-3. Jadi ia tidak tahu apakah Hinata sekolah atau tidak.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Temari, teman sekelas Hinata.

_Kalau tidak salah, tadi Temari ada di perpustakaan_ pikir Naruto.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, ia melihat Temari sedang menemani pacarnya –Shikamaru- sedang membaca buku dengan teliti. Tebakannya benar. Saat itu juga Naruto mengambil langkah dan bertanya pada Temari.

"Temari, apa Hinata tadi masuk sekolah?" tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik. Ia tahu, bahwa sebenarnya di perpustakaan dilarang mengobrol.

"Ada apa kau mencari Hinata, Naruto?" Tentu saja Temari heran. Karena ia tahu, Naruto tidak pernah bertanya yang berhubungan dengan Hinata.

"Sudah, jawab saja-_ttebayo_."

"Hinata sekolah, kok. Kau mencarinya? Mungkin ia sekarang berada di atap gedung sekolah."

"Baiklah, _arigatou_ Temari!"

-oOo-

Saat membuka pintu atap sekolah, Rambut kuning Naruto sedikit berkibar, diterpa oleh angin yang sedang menuju kearahnya. Kesejukan sore hari, ia rasakan. Mata _sapphier_-nya tertutup, hidungnya menghirup udara sejuk itu. Menikmati semua keindahan dan kesejukan yang berada disekitarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya dan menangkap siluet tubuh ramping seorang gadis berambut indigo. Kali ini ia berhasil menemukannya. Gadis yang Naruto dambakan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?

Perlahan, Naruto mendekatinya. Hinata yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran Naruto, membuat Naruto terus berjalan mendekatinya. Sampai akhirnya ia sudah berada tepat disamping Hinata yang sedang menikmati keindahan senja.

"Sangat indah bukan?" Naruto memulai pembicaraannya. Tampak sedikit berbasa-basi, tapi memang pemandangan ini sangat indah.

Hinata tersentak kaget. Seketika matanya membulat saat melihat seorang pria yang kini berada di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya telah kembali seperti semula. Hanya saja, wajahnya sekarang tampak sedikit merona. Ditambah debaran jantung yang semakin cepat.

Lalu sang gadis pun mengangguk. Tanda setuju pada perkataan Naruto tadi. Sebenarnya, banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada Naruto. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu, ia tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi ternyata kau disini," Naruto kembali berucap. Ia masih seperti tadi. Tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Ia tetap tenang, meski jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa sangat gugup.

"Tadi aku kira kau sakit, ternyata tidak." Naruto terus menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada sang gadis.

"Maaf.." Hinata akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu. Dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit lega. Karena ia sangka, Hinata tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Hehehe, tak usah minta maaf-_ttebayo_!" Naruto terkekeh dan mengeluarkan cengiran lima jari khasnya.

Hinata yang curi-curi pandang pun terpesona. _Naruto-kun begitu tampan_ pikirnya. Saat menyadari pikirannya itu, ia kembali merah merona.

"Hinata-chan, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Kini mata _sapphier_ Naruto terlihat begitu serius. Tidak ada candaan dalam perkataanya.

_Chan?!_ Seumur-umur, Hinata tidak pernah mendapat suffix chan dari Naruto. Jadi wajar saja saat mendengar ini, rona merah Hinata menjadi bertambah.

"Hmm.. Bapak kamu suka melukis ya?" Naruto mulai mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kok tahu?" Memang, bapak Hinata mempunyai hobi melukis. Tapi ia sendiri bingung, mengapa Naruto bisa tahu dan mengapa Naruto menanyakannya?

"Karena kamu telah mewarnai hatiku." Pipi Hinata yang tadi sudah memerah, kini bertambah merah bak kepiting rebus. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan Hinata _sweet drop_. Jika saja ini komik, maka akan ada sebuah butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung di belakang kepala Hinata.

Seakan tahu ini bukan Naruto-kun yang dikenalnya, dengan perlahan Hinata membuka mulutnya. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi entah mengapa, Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya saat ia menatap manik _sapphier_ milik Naruto.

Karena tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto bertanya pada Hinata. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hinata-chan?"

Hinata hanya menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Tanda ia sedang gugup.

"T-ti-tidak.. " Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, tatap mata aku."

Sesaat setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu, dengan memberanikan diri, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas menatap mata Naruto.

"Aku tahu, tadi sama sekali bukan gayaku. Tapi Sakura bilang, perempuan suka digombali, jadi aku coba saja. Tapi sesaat setelah tadi aku mengatakannya, aku sadar. Aku sangat bodoh didepanmu. Kau tahu, tadi aku sangat gugup?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang kebetulan gatal.

"Lalu setelah aku melihatmu baik-baik, aku tahu kamu menyadarinya kan? Aku bukan diriku tadi. Aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tidak melanjutkan kata-katamu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata kembali menunduk. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan. Tidak lupa, rona merahnya masih setia berada di pipi mulus Hinata.

"Apa kau kehilangan kata-katamu?" Seakan Naruto membaca pikirannya, Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk malu.

Naruto terkekeh, tapi lama kelamaan kekehan itu berubah menjadi tawa. Lagi-lagi Hinata menautkan jari-jarinya.

"Hehehe, _gomen gomen.._ Habisnya kau lucu sekali, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, apa kau mau jadi pacarku yang lucu, Hinata-chan? Hehehe." Kali ini bukan senyuman melainkan cengiran khas lima jarinya. Walaupun dalam hati Naruto gugup, tapi saat menyampaikannya ia sangat tenang.

Seketika Hinata menoleh dan melihat mata _sapphier_ Naruto. Matanya terlihat sangat serius, namun lembut.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto lagi. Ia tahu, pasti sekarang Hinata sedang berpikir ia sedang bercanda. Padahal ia sangat serius, bukankah tadi kau melihat tatapannya, Hinata?

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"A-aku.. aku.." Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia berteriak sangat keras dan mengatakan bahwa 'aku juga menyukaimu, sangat suka'.

"Kau tidak mau ya? Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak akan memaksa," Naruto berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Hinata. "_Arigatou,_ telah mendengarkanku baik-baik."

_Ayolah Hinata! Sampai kapan kau gugup seperti ini?! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk malu. Beranikan dirimu!_ rutuk Hinata dalam hati sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata langsung memegang tangan Naruto. Menjauhkan rasa malu dan gugup yang menghampirinya saat ia melakukan hal itu.

"T-tunggu.. Naruto-kun,"

Naruto menoleh. Mata _sapphier_-nya bertemu dengan mata _amethyst_ milik Hinata. Untuk sesaat, Naruto terpana akan kecantikan Hinata. Apalagi dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Cahaya senja membuat Hinata terlihat lebih cantik.

Tiba-tiba kepala Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Naruto yang melihatnya, sedikit heran karena tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Ini jawabanku, Naruto-kun." Setelah berkata seperti itu, lagi-lagi pipi mulus Hinata merona merah.

Naruto yang melihatnya, mau tidak mau ia merasa senang. Sangat senang. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa.

Setelah puas tertawa, Naruto melihat kembali mata _amethyst_ Hinata yang sedang kebingungan dengan lembut.

"_Gomen gomen.. _Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Biar ku tebak, kau pasti kehilangan kata-katamu lagi 'kan?" Ucap Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Hehehe, sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?"

"Entahlah.. Saat aku melihatmu, kata-kata yang ingin aku lontarkan tiba-tiba menghilang." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut. Rona merah di wajahnya masih setia menempel disana.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya mata mereka bertemu. Biru dengan lavender. _Sapphier_ dengan _amethyst_. Tatapan mereka begitu lembut, memancarkan kasih sayang yang begitu tulus.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu untuk mendefinisikan kasih sayang mereka. Mungkin seperti itulah alasan mengapa Hinata selalu kehilangan kata-katanya saat melihat sang kekasih hatinya.

* * *

**OWARI**

**A/N **:

Hehehe.. gimana? gimana? bagus gak sih?

Ini first fic aku.. semoga suka deh ;D

Kritik & Saran nya aku tunggu..

Read and Review, please? ;)


End file.
